


El soldado y el tulipán

by bardockswife



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/pseuds/bardockswife
Summary: Historias cortas (one shots) BadaGineCada capítulo es uno diferente.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Debilidad**

En el momento en que rozó su piel y un cosquilleo recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo, supo que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes. El delicado roce que la pequeña saiyajin le había obsequiado, casi sin querer, tan ligero y dulce, cargado de sentimientos no dichos, llevaba consigo la verdad que por tanto tiempo se había empeñado en negarse a sí mismo: estaba enamorado.

—Sé muy bien que me traes a este lugar sólo para entrenar... —sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosado que, a ojos del guerrero que la miraba en esos momentos, la hacía lucir aún más hermosa de lo que comúnmente la encontraba— pero se ha convertido en algo especial para mí, porque es el único momento en que puedo pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

Sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, como estrellas en el firmamento, se posaron nuevamente en los de él, causándole un torrente de sensaciones que no se veía capaz de ignorar.

Lo hacía sentir débil.

Ante la presencia de Gine, Bardock era el ser más débil del universo.

—Entiendo que quizá sientas que desperdicias tu tiempo estando conmigo —se apresuró a continuar, ahora un poco más de prisa que antes pues los nervios, a causa del silencio proveniente de los labios de su capitán, la estaban consumiendo— y que prefieres ir a misiones o entrenar con saiyajin que sean fuertes. No soy una buena compañía pero realmente me gustaría que...

—Guarda silencio, Gine.

Sus pequeños y delgados labios se vieron aprisionados por la calidez que desprendía la palma de la mano de Bardock.

—Podemos venir aquí siempre que lo desees —hizo una pausa, solo para dar dos pasos adelante, extinguiendo el posible espacio que aún quedara entre sus cuerpos—, porque a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

—Bardock... —su voz era apenas un leve susurro.

—Te dije que guardaras silencio.

Y para asegurarse de que esta vez acatara sus órdenes, Bardock hizo lo que había estado deseando desde el principio: la besó.

**♡**


	2. Aromas

Sintió frío nada más abrir los ojos y percatarse de que Bardock no descansaba a su lado. Estiró su brazo, siendo invadida por el desagradable fresco de las sábanas ahí donde debería haber sentido el cálido tacto de su piel morena.

—Se marchó —dijo en un susurro mientras se incorporaba, tapando su desnudes con la fina tela de color blanco.

Había pasado la noche más hermosa y mágica de su vida, al lado de su capitán: compartiendo el mismo lecho, escuchando sus latidos y sus respiraciones agitadas, convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

Ahora todo estaba vacío; la cama, la habitación y ella misma. No podía creer que, después de haberse entregado en su totalidad al soldado que había robado su corazón, este se hubiera marchado sin decir nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar un agradable olor a café. Bardock caminó a paso lento, sujetando con ambas manos dos tazas humeantes, y sorpresivamente, también sonreía ligeramente.

—¡Sigues aquí! —gritó Gine, abandonando la cama de un solo brinco, sin darle importancia a que la sábana había dejado de cubrir su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Gine —respondió. La pena se había ido ya. Había tenido toda la noche, contemplando el tierno y hermoso rostro de la guerrera, para aceptar lo que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar. Amaba a esa saiyajin y no quería pasar ni un minuto más alejado de ella.

—Por un momento creí que te habías ido —comenzó a hablar, con un toque de melancolía en su voz mientras se acercaba a él para finalmente, volver a sentir el cálido rose de su piel. Su mano se alzó hasta su mejilla al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para poder besarlo.

—Nunca sin ti —sentenció con seguridad, dejándose llevar por la caricia de sus dulces y hechizastes labios.

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ♡


	3. Sin palabras.

El saiyajin de cabello en puntas fue el único que esperó a que saliera de la nave.

Respiró profundo, armándose de valor, y accionó el mecanismo para abrir la compuerta. Estaba segura de que su capitán no se había quedado precisamente para ayudarla a bajar. Gine se había llevado la peor parte en la conquista del planeta Yumetori y si no hubiera sido por Bardock, no habría regresado con vida, y eso precisamente era su mayor preocupación. Tenía algo qué reprocharle y aquello siempre dejaba a la pequeña saiyajin al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya no serás parte de este escuadrón —dijo nada más verla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste —dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella. No soportaba verla de esa manera—. No sirves para esto. El escuadrón estará mejor sin ti, solo complicas las misiones. Eres un estorbo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Bardock comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia la entrada del edificio, pero hubo algo que le impidió seguir avanzando.

—No, por favor —pidió al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su brazo con la poca fuerza que aún tenía—. No tengo otra fuente de ingresos, si me echas, nadie más me aceptará en su escuadrón.

—Es lo mejor.

—Por favor, Bardock. Prometo ya no ocasionarte más problemas, no tendrás que salvarme otra vez.

—Ese es el problema —de pronto su voz parecía apagada—. No sé si podré salvarte la próxima vez y no soporto esa idea. No soporto la idea de que vuelvan a dañarte.

Gine abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo. Y lo soltó. Sus dedos dejaron de aferrarse al brazo de su capitán y de inmediato el frío la invadió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bardock...

—Arreglaré las cosas para que trabajes en la distribución de carne. Allí estarás a salvo —anunció—. No volverás a poner un pie fuera de este planeta.

No hubo más protestas de su parte.

—Gracias.

Bardock no respondió. Tampoco se detuvo a voltear a verla, simplemente reanudó su andar para alejarse lo más pronto posible, porque sabía que, si se quedaba al menos un segundo más, no sería capaz de controlarse. Ya bastante había confesado y no tenía intención de mostrarle a la saiyajin lo vulnerable que era en su presencia.

**♡**


	4. Tú dolor es mi dolor

Desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo en que la más pequeña e inexperta del escuadrón se separara para pelear por su cuenta, pero la niña era un dolor de cabeza que no dejó de insistir hasta que finalmente, harto de escucharla, le concediera el permiso de hacerlo.

—Eres un fastidio —le dijo, sobando sus sienes con la mano derecha—. Haz lo que quieras, pero después no vengas chillando por ayuda.

Como respuesta, el capitán recibió una mirada que pretendía ser fulminante, pero que más que nada, resultaba un tanto graciosa.

Después de eso, Bardock perdió su rastro por completo.

•

Hacía varias horas que el escuadrón había terminado la misión de purga y en su recorrido, ninguno de los guerreros la vio. Era como si aquella tierra desconocida se la hubiera tragado por completo y, no podía negar la creciente preocupación que se arremolinaba dentro de su pecho. El simple hecho de imaginar su cuerpo sin vida, en una posición grotesca por haber peleado, le hacía fruncir el ceño hasta casi juntar ambas cejas, al tiempo que sus labios hacían una mueca de clara molestia.

—Más te vale estar viva —se descubrió diciendo, aunque más que nada se trataba de una petición.

Finalmente, después de sobrevolar el terreno por casi un día completo, logró divisar a la saiyajin extraviada. Se encontraba sentada cerca de una enorme roca, como si pretendiera esconderse de algo, con la cabeza gacha y visiblemente malherida.

—¡Gine! —la llamó con voz severa, poco antes de descender a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Bardock estaba asustado. Nunca antes había estado más aterrorizado por algo. El latir de su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, y eso era precisamente lo que haría si la menor no despertaba; explotaría de furia y haría trizas el planeta entero.

Se acuclilló para estar a su altura y con ambas manos la sujetó de los hombros, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

Desde tan cerca, podía ver todas y cada una de sus heridas. Nunca iba a escucharse a sí mismo diciéndolo, estaba seguro de ello, pero aquellas heridas le dolían.

Verla así le dolía.

—Oye, despierta —susurró, un poco temeroso—. Gine, maldita sea, ¡despierta!

Con mucho esfuerzo, la pequeña saiyajin alzó la vista, dejando al descubierto su amable rostro y los rastros de sangre que danzaban en él. No era capaz de moverse más. Estaba tan devastada que sentía que cualquier otro movimiento la mataría de dolor. Por esa razón había decidido quedarse allí, sola, en lugar de ir en busca de sus compañeros para pedir ayuda.

—Por un momento creí que estabas muerta —Bardock dejó escapar el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—L-lo siento...

—Estás tan herida —murmuró, examinándola de la cabeza a los pies—. ¿Cómo fue que lo permitiste?

—Yo solo quería...

—¡¿Cómo fue que permitiste que te lastimaran de esa forma?! —explotó, sin dejar que terminara de hablar—. No entiendo por qué quisiste ir por tu cuenta. ¿Acaso esto era lo que pretendías? ¿Morirte?

—Bardock... —la menuda chica jamás había visto a su capitán tan molesto.

—¡Respóndeme!

Gine sonrió, y ese simple gesto bastó para apaciguar la furia de su capitán. Verlo así, tan enojado, no le transmitía miedo, sino todo lo contrario; le trasmitía seguridad. Y por esa justa razón, ella sonrió. Estaba a salvo. Su capitán la había encontrado, quien sabe después de cuantas horas de búsqueda, porque ella le importaba y eso era un gran motivo para sonreír.

—Gracias por encontrarme —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bardock la contemplaba atónito, y maravillado.

La saiyajin intentó llevar una de sus delgadas manos hasta el rostro del hombre que la contemplaba, pero lo único que logró fue posarla sobre su brazo, manchándolo de sangre.

—Deja de moverte, te lastimarás —ordenó al percatarse de que no pudo alzar más su extremidad a causa del dolor.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se posaron en la mancha escarlata que los dedos de Gine habían dejado sobre su piel morena. Estaba claro que se trataba de su propia sangre. Bardock estaba seguro de que todo el fluido rojo que la cubría había salido de su cuerpo, al contrario de él, que solo estaba sucio por haber matado a los nativos.

Agachó la mirada, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de perderla de vista. ¿Acaso se negó a pedir ayuda por eso? Quizás, pensó, él tenía la culpa de que ahora Gine se encontrara en ese estado.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó. Separó sus manos de los hombros de la chica y cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos adquirieron un color blanquecino. Al no recibir respuesta, regresó la vista a su rostro, clavando su mirada en los grandes e inocentes ojos de la menor—. ¿Por qué no me contactaste por el rastreador? Hubiera venido de inmediato.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—¡Yo sé lo que dije! —la presión en sus puños se hizo más intensa, hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar.

Los hilos carmesí rodaban uno tras otro desde sus palmas, aterrizando sobre la tierra, muy cerca de las piernas de Gine.

—¡Detente! —exaltada e ignorando por completo su dolor, Gine se incorporó hasta que sus manos alcanzaron las de Bardock—. ¡Te estás lastimando! Para, por favor.

El líder de escuadrón dejó de hacer presión, no porque ella se lo pidiera, sino porque se había dado cuenta de una cosa: le dolía. A la saiyajin le dolían las heridas que se estaba ocasionando. Pudo verlo reflejado en sus ojos cristalinos, en su ceño fruncido a modo de sufrimiento, en la curva de sus labios. Era como verse a sí mismo cuando la encontró.

—No te llamé porque ellos destruyeron el rastreador —. Sus manos aún estaban haciendo contacto. Con su pulgar, Gine hacia pequeños círculos en las palmas de Bardock, como si con ese delicado roce pudiera sanarlo—. Fue lo primero que hicieron cuando me encontraron.

Se lo dijo con la intención de calmar su rabia, pero, a pesar de que se trataba de la verdad, Bardock no estaba en absoluto tranquilo. No solo se culpaba a sí mismo por haberle dicho que no contara con su ayuda, sino que también estaba experimentando un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haberle otorgado el permiso de alejarse del escuadrón para pelear sola.

—Ellos sabían que podíamos comunicarnos entre nosotros por medio del rastreador —concluyó el capitán—. Los de Fasha y Panppukin también fueron destruidos, y dudo que haya sido casualidad.

—¿Cómo fue que lo descubrieron? —preguntó con asombro.

Gine no había parado de hacer recorridos pausados con la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel maltratada del soldado, y ese sencillo roce se le antojaba hipnotizante.

—Eso ya no importa —respondió el capitán, al mismo tiempo que apartaba sus manos para deshacerse de las caricias discretas que estaba recibiendo—. Lo que debemos hacer es apresurarnos para salir de este maldito planeta. Debemos dirigirnos a las cápsulas.

—Pero yo no puedo ponerme en pie —las mejillas de la menor se tornaron rosas de la vergüenza.

No era necesario decirlo, pues Bardock lo supo desde un principio con tan solo observarla. Sus lesiones eran graves y si no se apresuraban a llegar a Bejīta terminarían lamentándolo.

—Te cargaré.

Las pupilas de Gine se expandieron con asombro al escucharlo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que esa era la única forma de llegar hasta el lugar donde habían dejado las naves donde viajaban. Los saiyajin de clase baja aún no contaban con la tecnología de un control para hacer llegar las naves a ellos con tan solo oprimir un botón, como lo hacían los soldados de élite.

—Lo mejor será que subas a mi espalda —indicó Bardock—. ¿Estás lista? —. Gine asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato, el capitán giró sobre su cuerpo para que fuera más sencillo para la chica poder subir a él. —Ten cuidado —le advirtió cuando sintió que su compañera comenzaba a hacer los primeros movimientos.

La sujetó de ambas muñecas, para ayudarla y reducir el esfuerzo, y en pocos segundos la menor ya estaba por completo sobre su espalda, aferrándose a su cuello. Después, Bardock bajó sus brazos para sujetarla de las piernas y poder ponerse de pie.

Iniciaron su viaje sobrevolando el paisaje destruido y desolado durante varios minutos en completo silencio. El único sonido que reinaba a su alrededor era el crepitar de las llamas que continuaban consumiendo lo que hasta hacía pocos días habían sido ciudades preciosas habitadas por criaturas inteligentes pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar la batalla contra los guerreros saiyajin.

Una sensación de culpabilidad invadió el pequeño pecho de Gine cuando, al acercarse a la zona donde aterrizaron el día de su llegada, divisó solamente dos naves estacionadas, lo que significaba que sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el planeta.

—Pensé que estarían todos —murmuró.

Bardock solo atinó a hacer un extraño sonido con la boca, en señal de molestia, como su única respuesta. No pensaba decirle que los demás integrantes del escuadrón la dieron por muerta y por esa razón todos decidieron que no valdría la pena hacer una búsqueda para encontrar tan solo un cadáver y así revelar que él fue el único que insistió en buscarla, aunque fuese tan solo para encontrarla sin vida.

El soldado descendió lo más cerca posible de la nave, accionó el mecanismo para abrir la compuerta y acto seguido, subió a ella para depositar con cuidado a Gine en el asiento individual del vehículo. Aun así, la saiyajin dejó escapar un par de quejidos por el dolor que los movimientos le ocasionaron.

—Voy a conectarte para que puedas dormir durante todo el camino —le avisó, inclinándose hacia ella para comenzar con su tarea—, y pondré en marcha el piloto automático en dirección a Bejīta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola —se quejó—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, aún estoy viva 

De pronto Gine se sentía de pésimo humor, pero más que nada, sentía que era solo un estorbo que lo único que hacía bien era causarle problemas a su capitán. Estaba casi segura de que Bardock, quien permanecía aún de pie con medio cuerpo dentro de la nave, estaba harto de verse obligado a cuidarla solo porque era el líder del escuadrón.

—Me sorprende que aún tengas energía para decir estupideces —respondió. Se inclinó aún más hacia la pequeña saiyajin, tanto que su respiración golpeaba contra su piel. Su rostro volvió a su semblante característico; hosco y agresivo, poniendo a Gine nerviosa de inmediato—. Sigues viva porque fui lo suficientemente tonto como para buscarte durante un jodido día entero, así que no me vengas con tus berrinches. Apenas y puedes mover un dedo, menos podrás configurarlo todo para el viaje.

"Te aconsejo, si es que no quieres agotar la poca paciencia que me queda, que cierres la maldita boca y me dejes hacer esto en paz.

Ante sus duras palabras, Gine no supo cómo protestar porque, efectivamente, su capitán tenía toda la razón; ni siquiera era capaz de moverse y para peor, sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor de sus lesiones iba en aumento.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro y sintiéndose abatida, dejó caer todo su peso sobre el maltratado asiento café. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un intento de no volver a cruzar miradas con el soldado y cerró los ojos, porque lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era mostrar más debilidad derramando lágrimas. Además, estaba tan arrepentida de haberlo hecho enojar...

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —después de varios minutos, la grave y severa voz de Bardock rompió el silencio haciendo que la pequeña abriera los ojos de nuevo, dejando escapar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado dentro de sus párpados—. ¿Por qué permitiste que te lastimaran de esa forma? Tú no eres débil, Gine. Así que respóndeme, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

«Tú no eres débil».

Esas cuatro palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez durante varios segundos, sin poder dar crédito a que las acababa de escuchar salir de boca de su capitán. Y se lo decía aún después de ver cómo un torrente de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la tierra y la sangre seca de su rostro.

—¿Acaso no me estás viendo? —respondió con la voz quebrada—. Soy la mujer más débil de todo Bejīta. Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar mis ganas de llorar.

—Eres un poco tonta —hizo una mueca mientras que, sorpresivamente, limpiaba con la punta de sus dedos el líquido que bajaba en carrera por la pálida piel de la chica—, pero sigues siendo una guerrera saiyajin.

Allí estaba de nuevo, el lado cálido de Bardock que solo aparecía estando a solas con ella.

—Me alejé de ustedes porque no quería que me obligaran a pelear —el atisbo de dulzura en la mirada de su capitán le otorgó la confianza necesaria para responder a su pregunta con sinceridad—, porque aúnque soy una saiyajin, no disfruto de lastimar a seres inocentes. Sabía que si me mantenía cerca iba a terminar hiriendo a alguien.

—Así que te volviste una pesadilla insistente para que te permitiera alejarte.

Bardock se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su compañera desde bastante tiempo atrás, casi desde los primeros días en que ingresó a su escuadrón. Tenía muy claro que a Gine no le gustaba participar en las batallas, en comparación de toda su raza. Era algo que no comprendía pero que, al mismo tiempo, le atraía y eso le resultaba aún más incomprensible.

—Mi plan era esconderme mientras ustedes terminaban la misión. Lo decidí cuando leí en el informe que nuestros oponentes no serían tan poderosos como otras veces, pero una docena de la clase guerrera me encontró, tomándome desprevenida. Me inmovilizaron y comenzaron a atacarme —hizo una pausa, atenta a la reacción de su líder, pero este mantenía su rostro inexpresivo—. Me dejaron tan herida que al final pensaron que estaba muerta y se marcharon. Después de eso me arrastré hasta la roca donde me encontraste. Supuse que escondiéndome allí sería difícil que alguien volviera a atacarme.

—¿Te defendiste? —preguntó. Se mantenía tan serio que casi resultaba aterrador.

—Sí, me defendí, pero no pude hacer mucho.

—Con eso me basta.

Gine no supo a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, Bardock colocó una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro sin previo aviso.

—Esto no volverá a pasar —dijo con seguridad y de un salto bajó por completo de la nave—. No volverás a separarte de mí en las misiones, ¿me escuchaste? No me importa si no quieres participar en la pelea, te mantendrás cerca para poder protegerte.

Accionó un botón de color azul y la compuerta se cerró, dejando a Gine sola y sumamente sorprendida.

Casi de inmediato, los efectos de la animación suspendida comenzaron a actuar para dormirla y aunque hizo todo lo posible por no ceder ante ello, solo para poder continuar viendo el rostro de Bardock a través del cristal escarlata de la nave, al final no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos, dejándose arrastrar a un sueño tranquilo con la seguridad de que, así como el rostro de su capitán había sido lo último que vio antes de despegar, también sería lo primero que vería al aterrizar en Bejīta, con la diferencia de que su relación ya no sería la misma, y eso Bardock también lo sabía.

**• ♡ •**


	5. El hombre que amo

No le fue difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado en donde refugiarse durante la noche. Su compañera estaba herida y exhausta, y aunque la oscuridad les otorgaba una ventaja para completar su misión, Bardock no se atrevió a darse el lujo de poner en peligro la vida de la mujer que en ese momento descansaba entre sus brazos.

El resoplido pausado de su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón parecían estar dando un concierto dentro de la cavidad rocosa que había elegido. Era tranquilizante. Verla a salvo y durmiendo tan pacíficamente le otorgaba una sensación extraña y sumamente agradable.

Gine se removió entre sus brazos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sus grandes ojos se entreabrieron, solo lo suficiente para poder ver a su capitán. Estaba adormilada e inundada de la calidez de estar refugiada entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Vuelve a dormir —ordenó en un susurro—, necesitas descansar más para recuperarte.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —su rostro delataba preocupación e inconscientemente, Bardock sonrió al notarlo—. Tú también necesitas descansar. Es mi turno de vigilar...

—Yo estoy perfectamente, Gine. Tú estás herida —le recordó—, así que deja de decir estupideces y vuelve a dormir ahora mismo.

Cualquiera en todo el universo se habría cohibido ante la dureza de sus palabras, sin embargo, la menuda mujer saiyajin ya estaba acostumbrada y, si bien era cierto que Bardock era el hombre más imponente, autoritario y rudo que existía, había tenido mucho tiempo para aprender a leer las verdaderas intenciones de sus acciones. Su capitán estaba preocupado por ella y lo único que deseaba era mantenerla a salvo.

Gine sonrió.

Levantó su brazo y con parsimonia, ante la mirada sorprendida de Bardock, acarició la mejilla donde reposaba la cicatriz que había aparecido en su piel el día que su peculiar relación comenzó.

—Gracias, Bardock.

Ya no era solo su capitán; era su compañero, la única persona en todo el universo con la que podía sentirse completamente segura y a salvo. Había dejado de ser solo una figura de autoridad para ser Bardock, el hombre que amaba.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, con la absoluta certeza de que todo estaría bien y que al amanecer, seguiría a salvo entre sus brazos.

**• ♡ •**


	6. Guerrera Saiyajin

Comencé a sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro y supe que nos habíamos salvado, pero el miedo me invadió de nuevo cuando alcé la mirada y Bardock no estaba allí. Alguien me llevaba en brazos, pero no era él. Poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia, mis fuerzas iban regresando e iba comprendiendo la situación. 

Toma se movía a gran velocidad por los cielos mientras que al mismo tiempo me sujetaba de la cintura con suma fuerza, casi lastimándome. A mi alrededor había cenizas y polvo. Las ciudades debajo de nosotros estaban envueltas en llamas. En ese momento fui consciente del calor que sentía y de lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo. Podía sentir claramente las fracturas en mis costillas y los golpes ardiendo en piernas y brazos; la sangre recorriendo mi rostro. Pero él no estaba allí. Eso era lo que más importaba. Me moví con la intención de zafarme del agarre de Toma, pero este no cedió ante mi fuerza; por el contrario, sentí cómo ejercía más presión con el brazo que mantenía rodeándome para que no cayera.

—Bardock —pronuncié su nombre con dificultad. Sentí que había hablado tan bajo y que no me había escuchado, sin embargo, Toma agachó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Estaba llena de angustia y dolor. El miedo que había sentido antes recorrer todo mi cuerpo se convirtió en terror y supe que las cosas no habían salido como lo imaginé en un principio. El hecho de que no fuera Bardock quien me llevara en brazos se me antojó como una advertencia de que quizá no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

—Él nos alcanzará —sentenció con seguridad.

Por un momento sus palabras me parecieron tranquilizadoras y me relajé, dejándome llevar por el vaivén del viento. Cerré los ojos. Tal vez, pensé, solo se había demorado un poco con esas criaturas tan extrañas que hasta hace unos días habitaban ese planeta. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó mientras estuvimos surcando los cielos de tonalidades anaranjadas hasta que Toma finalmente descendió en el lugar desértico donde habíamos aterrizado con nuestras capsulas. Estaban esperándonos. Selipa, Panppukin y Toteppo se encontraban cada quien junto a sus respectivas naves, listos para ocuparlas y emprender el viaje de regreso al planeta Vegita. De nuevo me invadió un sentimiento extraño al no ver a Bardock ahí, de pie junto a ellos. Giré mi cuerpo para poder mirar atrás, con la esperanza de divisarlo a lo lejos pero no pude verlo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios han tardado tanto?! —Preguntó Selipa nada más ver que Toma puso un pie en la tierra.

—Hubo complicaciones —respondió mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

—¿Dónde está Bardock?

Al escuchar el nombre de nuestro líder de escuadrón todos fijaron su atención en Toma. Necesitaban una respuesta; era extraño estar reunidos, a punto de marcharnos y que él no estuviera presente. Jamás habíamos estado en una situación así.

—Nos alcanzará después.

La misma respuesta. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, como si al decirnos aquello también nos quisiera comunicar otra cosa, algo que yo no logré entender. Las expresiones de mis compañeros se tornaron serias y en seguida, sin decir palabra alguna, todos comenzaron a hacer los preparativos necesarios para poner en marcha sus capsulas. Yo me quedé inmóvil, atónita, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se iban a marchar sin él.

—¡Esperen! —Grité. La tranquilidad que me caracterizaba se había esfumado de golpe. Me sentía tan enojada; quería golpearlos a todos por actuar de esa manera—. ¡No podemos irnos sin Bardock!

Selipa se detuvo al escucharme, agachando la mirada, pero los demás siguieron moviéndose. Panppukin se metió en su capsula y Toteppo incluso cerró la compuerta. Toma se había quedado detrás de mí así que no pude ver su reacción.

—No podemos esperarlo —murmuró mi amiga. Levantó la mirada, solo un poco; parecía tan avergonzada, quizá de la situación, o tal vez de sí misma—. Si lo hacemos moriremos todos aquí. Este planeta era demasiado para nosotros y Bardock lo sabía.

—El plan no funcionó, Gine —escuché la voz de Toma detrás de mí—. Debemos marcharnos.

—Pero Bardock... 

—Solo nos queda esperar a que pueda escapar y regrese con vida al planeta Vegita.

En ese momento, la nave de Toteppo despegó y supe que definitivamente nadie tenía pensado esperarlo. Bardock no nos alcanzaría. Quizás, en ese preciso momento ya no se encontraba con vida. 

—No me iré sin él —mi voz sonó tan relajada y convencida que incluso yo me sorprendí al escucharme. 

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Panppukin—. Yo me largo de aquí antes de que me maten.

Una nave más que desaparecía en el firmamento. Miré a Selipa, suplicante pero solo encontré a alguien dispuesta a marcharse a costa de la vida de su líder y amigo.

—Lárguense —di media vuelta, lista para emprender el vuelo de regreso a donde horas antes había luchado al lado de Bardock—, yo no pienso abandonarlo.

—Solo lograrás que los maten a los dos. No vayas, Gine —me dijo, suplicante. 

—No voy a dejarte ir —Toma me sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que me elevara—. Le prometí a Bardock que te mantendría con vida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida. Quizá no había escuchado correctamente...

—Él me pidió que te sacara de este planeta —sus cejas se fruncieron en extremo, parecía a punto de perder el control—. ¡Así que no irás! ¡Entrarás a tu nave y vendrás con nosotros de regreso al planeta! ¡A salvo, como se lo prometí! 

—No puedes obligarme —murmuré en un hilo de voz. Con todas mis fuerzas reuní energía en la palma de mi mano y a la poca distancia en la que estábamos, apunté directamente a su pecho. 

La fuerza del ataque fue tan abrumadora que hizo volar a Toma hacia atrás hasta chocar con una de las capsulas estacionadas, destrozándola por completo. Un problema más. Rápidamente se puso de pie, observó el desastre y después fijó su mirada en mí.

—No voy a arriesgar mi vida por salvarte.

Tomé sus palabras como un permiso de irme de allí. Sin mirar atrás y decepcionada de ver cómo el supuesto mejor amigo de Bardock lo abandonaba, emprendí el vuelvo. Mi mano temblaba mientras intentaba encontrar un ki en el rastreador que me indicara la ubicación exacta pero no aparecía ninguno. Seguí volando en dirección al lugar donde me recordaba junto a él por última vez. No tenía otra opción. No mientras que el rastreador siguiera detectando solamente las desagradables energías de los nativos. Todos eran de la misma cantidad, quizá unas unidades más o menos que otros. La de Bardock tendría que ser al menos cien unidades más grande que el mayor registrado hasta el momento... Aquello solo me hacía darme cuenta de la cantidad de enemigos que aún seguían con vida. Iba a morir en ese planeta. 

La angustia me estaba consumiendo conforme avanzaba y el rastreador seguía sin registrar alguna energía similar a la de Bardock. 

—Por favor, sigue con vida —supliqué. No supe a quién se lo pedía, solo tenía la esperanza de que si algo o alguien me estaba escuchando atendiera mi suplica.

En poco tiempo llegué al lugar donde habíamos peleado uno al lado del otro; donde perdí el conocimiento. Habíamos luchado con docenas de criaturas, sin embargo, en ese momento no había nadie allí. Los cuerpos de a quienes logramos matar seguían dispersos por todos lados, pero no había rastro de vida alrededor. Con temor, comencé a caminar entre los cuerpos, en busca del de Bardock. Si había muerto tendría que estar cerca. A cada paso que daba y me daba cuenta de que él no se encontraba entre los cuerpos sin vida me permitía tener una ligera esperanza de encontrarlo vivo. 

—Niña estúpida.

Una voz conocida pero aterradora envolvió el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharlo, pero aun así me obligué a dar media vuelta para encararlo.

—Tus amigos hicieron lo posible para salvarte —comenzó a hablar en tono tranquilo mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento—, y tú desprecias su esfuerzo regresando para que te mate, tal y como lo hice con ese individuo del cabello extraño.

Sus palabras despertaron algo en mí. No supe identificar si era ira o dolor, pero había algo dentro de mí que momentos antes ni siquiera sabía que existía. 

—No —negué, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Bardock no puede estar muerto...

Perdí la fuerza de mis miembros y caí de rodillas, lastimándome. Mientras intentaba digerir la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo, el alienígena comenzó a caminar en círculos a mi alrededor. No supe si pretendía solamente observarme para deleitarse con mi dolor o si estaba pensando en cómo aniquilarme. 

—¿Estás preparada? —Preguntó. Escuché su voz a poca distancia, pero detrás de mí.

—Moriré con un ataque por la espalda —pensé—. Qué deshonor más grande para una guerrera saiyajin.

Nunca me había considerado a mí misma como tal, pero en ese momento no pude evitar pensarlo. Me hubiese gustado morir mirando a los ojos a mi oponente.

Mi rastreador prendió, detectando un ki que aumentaba poco a poco justo detrás de mí; eso solo me indicaba que el monstruo estaba preparando su ataque para matarme. Cerré los ojos. Lista. En mi mente visualicé el rostro de Bardock. Si iba a morir en ese momento, al menos sería mirándolo a él. 

—Perdón —murmuré. No supe si le pedía perdón a él, o a mí misma. Qué lamentables últimas palabras.

Pude escuchar el sonido de la energía que iba directo hacia mí. Un segundo más y chocaría en mi cuerpo, haciéndome desaparecer. 

El segundo pasó y yo seguía con vida.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba sola. Alguien estaba abrazándome y la energía había explotado, pero sin lastimarme. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Bardock estaba arrodillado frente a mí, rodeándome con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacia un campo de energía que nos protegió a ambos de la explosión. 

—Gine.

Su voz golpeó en mi cuello haciendo que abriera los ojos como plato. Realmente estaba allí y más que eso; estaba allí de nuevo salvándome la vida mientras que yo me había dado por vencida tan fácilmente. 

—¿Por qué no te marchaste? Maldición, Gine, por qué...

Sentí cómo su rostro se hundía en mi cabello por un momento. 

—Pensé que no volvería a olerte nunca —habló, amortiguando sus palabras en mi cuello.

Su comentario me hizo reír y me separé de él para mirarlo. Necesitaba verle la cara y comprobar que realmente fuera Bardock. Estaba lleno de sangre, su armadura estaba tan rota que me permitía ver gran parte de su pecho, lastimado. Lo había visto de esa manera miles de veces, pero siempre dolía. 

—Debiste irte con Toma y los demás.

—¡Iban a dejarte! —Me costaba creer que él pensara que yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo—. Yo no podía irme sin ti.

—Ese era el plan —explicó—. Ustedes debían irse y yo me las arreglaría para escapar luego. Un ki puede pasar desapercibido, pero seis no. 

—Perdón —volví a decir, percatándome de que siempre había sido una disculpa para él. 

Los estragos de la explosión aún no se disipaban. Estábamos rodeados de una luz azul. Seguramente, pensé, ni si quiera nuestro enemigo se había percatado de que Bardock había detenido su ataque. Aún teníamos un par de minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

—Vamos a salir de este maldito planeta —respondió con total seguridad. No había pizca de duda en su tono de voz—. Vivos. Los dos.

En ese momento supe que todo iba a salir bien. Regresaríamos juntos. Quedaba solamente una nave, pero sería suficiente, ya habíamos viajado así antes. Y si las cosas se complicaban y no lográbamos escapar, moriríamos juntos también. 

—¿Estás lista? —Cuestionó. La luz de la explosión estaba desapareciendo. 

—Contigo siempre estoy lista. 

Nos pusimos de pie, uno al lado del otro, listos para encarar lo que sea que nos deparara el destino. Juntos.


	7. Vínculo

Primera parte

❤️

It's so sweet, knowing that you love me,

though we don't need to say it to each other.

Sweet, knowing that I love you

and running my fingers through your hair.

It's so sweet.

Era una noche particularmente fría y sus pequeñas y delgadas manos no paraban de templar, aunque sospechaba que no era precisamente por sentir las heladas corrientes de aire chocando con su cuerpo. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho de tan solo escuchar el bullicio que provenía de la construcción esférica a donde planeaba entrar. No solía visitar esa zona, en realidad jamás había puesto un pie en ese sitio y era eso precisamente lo que la tenía terriblemente ansiosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que, si se atrevía a dar un paso más, iba a vomitar.

Respiró profundo y miró al cielo en busca de calma, al tiempo que su mano se aferraba a la hoja de papel que tenía que mostrarle a la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar. No comprendía cómo era posible que él fuera cliente de un lugar tan indecente, pero tampoco le sorprendía, dado que, la mayoría de los de su raza solían comportarse de esa manera tan salvaje y poco ética. Quizá solo estaba molesta consigo misma por haberse atrevido a albergar la ilusión de que él era diferente.

Seripa le había dicho que su capitán, junto con los demás integrantes de su escuadrón, solían frecuentar el lugar después de regresar de las misiones para "distraerse".

_—¡¿Bardock también?!_

_—Por supuesto que él también, Gine —rodó los ojos— no seas ingenua. ¿Acaso pensabas que por ser el capitán no hace ese tipo de cosas? El único espécimen extraño en el planeta eres tú._

_—No lo imagino en un sitio así..._

_—Ya que lo veas te aseguro que podrás hacerlo. Suelen llegar poco después del ocaso._

Las instrucciones de su compañera regresaron a su memoria. Hacía ya varias horas que el sol se había ocultado, así que no tenía más tiempo qué perder.

—Bardock también... —susurró, sintiendo una presión en el pecho por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí dentro.

Hubiera preferido quedarse de pie, mirando la entrada y soportando el frío toda la noche, que ingresar a ese espantoso lugar, pero estaba obligada a hacerlo, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de abandonar su escuadrón. Tenían una misión programada dentro de dos días y, según las indicaciones de su capitán, dicha tarea sería en extremo peligrosa. Gine no estaba preparada para eso. A comparación de sus compañeros, que al enterarse de su siguiente trabajo se entusiasmaron en demasía, ella se apresuró a tramitar su deserción. Estaba harta de matar seres inocentes, de arriesgarse a perder la vida en cada misión y de sentir que era un estorbo para su escuadrón.

—Tengo que hacer que Bardock firme esto —se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que inspeccionaba el trozo de papel.

Tomó aire, contó hasta diez y se encaminó decidida hasta el burdel saiyajin.

El lugar era aún peor de lo que se había permitido imaginar. La música lastimó sus oídos nada más abrir la puerta y un aroma desagradable penetró sus fosas nasales, ocasionándole arcadas al instante. Las hembras saiyajin se paseaban semidesnudas, como en pasarela privada para los hombres que, a su vez, no dudaban en tocarlas ahí donde sus manos alcanzaban. Gritos, risas y gemidos se mezclaban en el aire, haciendo un ambiente sumamente incómodo para la pequeña saiyajin. A pesar de que había luces color carmesí filtrándose por varias partes del recinto, el lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, ocasionando que Gine no fuera capaz de distinguir a ninguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón y obligándola entonces a adentrarme más en ese sitio desconocido.

Caminaba lento, abriéndose paso entre las personas y esquivando mesas ocupadas en su totalidad por hombres saiyajin, cuando al pasar al lado de un grupo que destacaba por las cosas obscenas que estaban diciendo, sintió que una mano por debajo de su vestimenta intentaba alcanzar su parte íntima con brusquedad.

—Esa armadura parece incómoda —escuchó una voz masculina y totalmente desconocida detrás suyo, susurrando demasiado cerca de su cuello—, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado y te ayudo a deshacerte de ella? Te aseguro que te haré sentir muy bien.

Al terminar de hablar, los saiyajin que se encontraban en la mesa junto a ella estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. La mano del hombre aún permanecía debajo de su falda y Gine estaba paralizada. Podía sentir los dedos masculinos intentando adentrarse en su zona íntima. Era horrible. La sensación más asquerosa y repulsiva que había sentido en toda su vida.

—Suéltame —pidió. Su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero el sujeto que se mantenía pegado a ella pudo escucharla con claridad.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Acaso no quieres divertirte? —su nariz se hundió en el alborotado cabello oscuro de Gine, inhalando el aroma que desprendía su piel, mientras que su agarre en la parte inferior se hacía más intenso.

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! 

Su voz se alzó más en esa ocasión, en un grito lleno de nerviosismo; tenía tanto pavor en ese momento que sentía que su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para albergar esa cantidad de miedo. Intentó dar media vuelta, para zafarse del feroz y obsceno agarre del saiyajin, pero su fuerza era demasiada. Se había topado con un soldado de clase superior y eso solo se podía interpretar como un augurio de más problemas. Problemas de los que quizá, no podría salir ilesa.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza y tragó saliva, en un intento de impedir que las lágrimas que rápidamente se acumularon en sus ojos, se derramaran. No podía permitirse llorar; no en ese sitio y en una circunstancia ya por sí misma vergonzosa. Tenía que ser valiente y lograr separarse del asqueroso saiyajin, porque no hacía falta ver su rostro, con el simple hecho de sentir su aliento golpeando en su cuello y el roce de sus dedos forcejeando por entrar en ella era más que suficiente para sentir una severa aberración hacia él.

—Nadie va a venir a ayudarme —pensó. Abrió los ojos y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, tal vez, inconscientemente, en busca de su capitán de escuadrón, pero todos los rostros le eran totalmente desconocidos.

En ese momento estuvo plenamente consiente de que, efectivamente, nadie la ayudaría. No era una de esas misiones en las que, para su fortuna, su líder se mantenía cerca para auxiliarla en caso de encontrarse en peligro. Estaba sola y, por si fuera poco, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Bardock en ese instante. Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que realmente estuviera en ese sitio. Solo estaba ella y si ella misma no era capaz de controlar y salir de esa situación, entonces estaba completamente perdida y a merced del cerdo que la sujetaba.

—No estarías aquí si no buscaras algo de diversión —finalmente sus dedos dejaron de tocarla—, y yo estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos de chicas como tú.

Para sorpresa de Gine, el hombre la sujetó casi sin esfuerzo por la cintura y la cargó, dejando su cuerpo a su costado derecho.

—¡Está hembra será de mi propiedad después de esta noche! —anunció a gritos.

El lugar entero se llenó de risas y gritos en complicidad con las asquerosas acciones del sujeto, como si estuviera bien, como si aquello fuera correcto y divertido. Gine no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediéndole. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara todo aquello? Solo se adentró al burdel en busca de Bardock para que firmara ese maldito papel y que le otorgaran su libertad, y se había encontrado con algo peor que ser una guerrera activa en el ejercito de Freezer.

Maldito planeta, Maldito Freezer, maldito rey Vegeta y su cobardía al ceder las tierras conquistadas al lagarto tirano, maldita raza que solo buscaba pelear, malditos guerreros de clase alta que se sentían dueños de todo lugar donde ponían un pie, maldita Seripa que le había dicho que allí podría encontrar a Bardock y maldito Bardock... ¡Maldito Bardock que no estaba ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba!

Gine soltó el papel, la razón que la orilló a esa situación y que carecía de valor en ese instante, para tener las manos libres y defenderse, si es que eso era posible. No destacaba precisamente por su gran fuerza. Era clase baja de la clase baja: una de las saiyajin con menos poder en todo el planeta. En cambio, todo indicaba que su captor era un titán de clase alta.

Ya había avanzado un par de pasos cuando la pequeña saiyajin finalmente comenzó a forcejear con todo su poder para que la liberara. Se sentía como una hormiga intentando derribar a un dinosaurio. Lo golpeó con ambas manos e intentó atinar patadas, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía estar dando resultados. El olor y las luces intermitentes no ayudaban en absoluto; comenzaba a sentirse mareada, pero a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de luchar.

—¡Bájame! —gritó sin dejar de golpearlo con sus puños—. ¡Te digo que me sueltes ya!

—¿Acaso no la escuchaste? —una voz familiar se había sumado al alboroto, haciendo que Gine abriera mucho los ojos de la impresión e inmediatamente dejó de moverse—. Será mejor que la sueltes ahora mismo.

El saiyajin también se detuvo y sonrió al distinguir el rostro de la persona que lo había interceptado.

La presencia de la persona que se había unido a ellos no lo intimidó en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. El guerrero que se negaba a liberar a Gine comenzaba a encontrar la situación cada vez más entretenida.

—¿Qué sucede, Seripa? —preguntó con un tono pícaro en su voz—. ¿Acaso quieres unirte a la diversión?

Las risas y el alboroto a su alrededor aumentaron, sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de la hembra saiyajin que acababa de llegar, el comentario no pareció afectarle. Seripa curvó los labios ante sus palabras, en una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad; alzó una ceja, a modo de sorpresa por ver el descaro del guerrero y se cruzó de brazos. No planeaba dejar que avanzara ni un paso más, al menos mientras su compañera de escuadrón siguiera atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Nizú.

—Un trío contigo y esta hembra sería algo sumamente delicioso —sugirió, mirándola de arriba abajo con ojos lascivos.

Conocía muy bien a Nizú. Era un soldado que, a pesar de ser de clase alta, no destacaba entre los suyos. Sólo era un guerrero sin importancia y por esa razón precisamente no le molestaba meterse con hembras de menor nivel, como la mayoría de los de su clase. Seripa ya había estado bajo su cuerpo en diferentes ocasiones. No lo consideraba el mejor en la cama, pero la pasaba bien. La idea de un trio no le pareció desagradable, empero sabía que sí lo sería para su pequeña compañera. Además, algo le decía que, si llegaba a permitir que se la llevaran, a ella le iría muy mal cuando su capitán de escuadrón se enterara. Gine se había aventurado a ese sitio por sugerencia suya así que, de cierto modo se sentía responsable de ella, al menos hasta que lograra sacarla de allí.

—Tal vez después —respondió—. Tú y yo solamente...

—¿Acaso estoy entendiendo bien? —se apresuró a decir, impidiendo que Seripa terminara de hablar—. No quieres tener un trio porque me quieres solo para ti.

"Desconocía ese lado tuyo —pasó su lengua por su labio inferior— y no sabes cómo me excita.

—No te equivoques, Nizú. No me interesa con quién te metas o con cuántas lo hagas al mismo tiempo, pero esta hembra no es para ti.

Gine se mantenía atenta a la conversación, aunque en su posición no podía ver sus rostros. Le costaba creer que su compañera hubiese compartido lecho con esa bestia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Nizú hizo más presión en la cintura de Gine y su expresión divertida cambió, tornándose seria.

—Esta hembra está aquí porque Betroot la pidió.

En el momento en que Seripa pronunció ese nombre, sorpresivamente Gine se vio liberada. Cayó de rodillas con fuerza sobre las baldosas frías del burdel, lastimándose, pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era que finalmente era libre y que, de alguna manera fuera de su comprensión, se había salvado de ser abusada por Nizú. El documento que llevaba con ella antes de que la atraparan estaba cerca. Lo recogió y se puso de pie, e inmediatamente se alejó del saiyajin para colocarse al lado de la chica de cabello corto.

—Es virgen —susurró Nizú—. ¿Eres virgen?

Gine abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella. No esperaba que la cuestionaran con algo como aquello después de todo lo que había sucedido. Inconscientemente miró a su compañera, quizá en busca de ayuda pues la situación le parecía en extremo vergonzosa y lo que encontró fue una mirada severa que le decía a gritos que debía responder afirmativamente si quería que el plan siguiera funcionando.

—S-sí.

—Hubiera sido divertido tener a una virgen en mi cama —se burló, relajando un poco su rostro—, pero Betroot es primero.

—Nos vemos, Nizú —el tono de voz de Seripa era coqueto—. Sabes que no debemos hacerlo esperar.

El saiyajin hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, dio media vuelta y regresó a la mesa donde había estado en compañía de los miembros de dos escuadrones hasta que visualizó a Gine.

Seripa tomó del brazo a su compañera.

—Camina —ordenó en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído.

—Pero la salida está del otro lado —Gine comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo al ver que su compañera planeaba adentrarse aún más en el ambiente peligroso y salvaje del burdel.

—¿Acaso no viniste hasta aquí en busca de Bardock? —le recordó—. Pues te llevaré con él, además debemos aparentar que vamos con Betroot. ¿O quieres que Nizú regrese por ti?

—¡No!

Gine hizo lo que Seripa pidió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella en busca de su capitán.

Intentaba mantenerse lo más cerca posible de su compañera, porque de esa manera se sentía un poco más a salvo de los depredadores saiyajin, porque era así exactamente como Gine los veía; bestias salvajes y hambrientas en busca de poder cazar una presa débil para alimentarse toda la noche. Por un momento incluso pensó en aferrarse a su brazo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Con las luces carmesí bailando sobre su rostro, Seripa parecía un poquito más seria y aterradora que de costumbre. Gine jamás le tuvo miedo, sino todo lo contrario, estar en su compañía surtía un efecto similar al que le producía la presencia de Barock en batalla: seguridad, pero eso no quería decir que fuera inmune a sentirse nerviosa estando a su lado.

—Seri...

La saiyajin mayor apenas pudo ser capaz de escuchar su nombre entre todo el bullicio que envolvía el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —giró un poco la cabeza para prestar atención a su compañera—. Camina más rápido, Gine, y no te distraigas.

—¿Quién es Betroot? —cuestionó, ignorando la última indicación que había recibido. La duda la carcomía desde el instante en que Nizú cambió su actitud con el sencillo hecho de escuchar su nombre—. ¿Y por qué el otro saiyajin relacionó su nombre con mi virginidad?

—No me digas que en serio eres virgen —con mucho esfuerzo, pudo controlar sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas—, ¡no puedo creerlo!

Gine no se sentía en absoluto cómoda tocando ese tema, pero al menos, en sus adentros, agradeció que la expresión de Seripa dejara de ser tan dura.

—No sé para qué pregunto si ya sé la respuesta —retomó la palabra. El rostro de la pequeña chica de cabello alborotado se le antojaba para enmarcar. Sabía que era una mujer extraña; inocente y un tanto ingenua pero jamás creyó que llegara a ese extremo. Se alegraba de sobremanera de haberla salvado de las garras de Nizú, porque de no ser así, su primera vez habría sido una pesadilla, aunque no más de lo que sería si Betroot en verdad supiera su condición como hembra.

—Deja de burlarte.

—Siendo virgen, me sorprende que no lo conozcas. Betroot es un saiyajin de élite que pide solo hembras vírgenes para divertirse —informó, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—, y al ser de élite, todo lo que quiere lo consigue. El planeta entero le teme, por esa razón Nizú te soltó de inmediato.

—¿No crees que anunciar mi... condición... podría ser contraproducente?

—No mientras Betroot no se entere, además saldrás de aquí y no volverás en cuanto arregles tus asuntos con Bardock —hizo una pausa y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es la urgencia de verlo? ¿Quieres acostarte con él aquí?

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder—. Solo necesito que firme la carta de deserción para salir del escuadrón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tú sabes que no soy buena en batalla, no quiero seguir estorbando, además ya he conseguido un...

—Olvídalo, ahí están —la interrumpió.

Gine, que había estado atenta a su compañera, regresó la mirada al frente en ese momento para encontrarse con los miembros de su escuadrón, incluyendo a su capitán. Pero a pesar de que, finalmente lo había localizado, todo parecía estar empeorando.

La escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella le hizo recordar las náuseas que sintió mientras estuvo afuera del burdel; eran los nervios por saberse en una situación que la obligaba a entrar en ese ambiente desconocido, o al menos eso se obligó a creer en esos momentos. Pero ahora lo tenía claro. Todo se debió al pavor que sentía con el simple hecho de pensar que existía la posibilidad de encontrar a Bardock en una situación idéntica a la que estaba presenciando. Qué tonta había sido. ¿Cómo se había permitido ser tan débil como para engañarse así misma de esa manera? Era un burdel y si su capitán lo frecuentaba era para tener ese tipo de diversión, como todos los habitantes de ese planeta. Estaba más claro que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Él no era diferente. Su personalidad enigmática, su seriedad, la paciencia que mostraba al entrenarla, la preocupación por mantenerla a salvo que se empeñaba tanto en ocultar, las pequeñas y efímeras sonrisas que aparecían en sus labios cuando estaban solos; nada de eso lo hacía diferente a los demás. Ni siquiera el acercamiento que habían tenido en la última misión. Ni siquiera eso lo había detenido a visitar ese sitio y comportarse de esa manera.

Desde un principio, su temor no se debía al peligro al que se expondría en ese lugar, su turbación siempre fue el miedo de confirmar que el hombre del que se había enamorado sólo existía en su imaginación.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —la voz de Seripa la regresó a la realidad.

Ni siquiera se percató de que había detenido su andar hasta que lo escuchó salir de los labios de su amiga. La miró, regalándole una sonrisa rota acompañada de las primeras lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas para después regresar la vista al cabello en puntas que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

Bardock era ajeno a su presencia. Se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, compartiendo asiento con una hembra saiyajin que Gine no pudo reconocer. Jamás en su vida la había visto, no obstante, la actitud de dicha mujer indicaba que ella sí conocía muy bien a su capitán. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, de frente a él y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar gozando en demasía de su compañía. Desde la distancia y aún con los ojos cristalinos, que le impedían ver con total claridad, fue capaz de observar la manera en que la cola de la saiyajin jugueteaba muy cerca del rostro de Bardock, como si quisiera acariciar la cicatriz en forma de estrella que reposaba en su mejilla. Sus manos se aferraban a su cuello, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su piel, y con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, Gine iba sintiendo que una parte de su corazón se desvanecía.

Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose devastada e incapaz de continuar observando, dejando sus ojos fijos en sus botas, como si de esa forma fuera a encontrar algo que la ayudara a olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar, o tal vez en un intento de disminuir el dolor que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

—¿A qué vine a este sitio? —se preguntó a sí misma. Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Llevaba un papel en la mano, que sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas; algo importante, pero de pronto sentía como si todo careciera de valor.

—¿Gine, te encuentras bien?

Las pocas lágrimas se habían convertido en un torrente de agua que brillaba a la luz de los focos rojos que pretendían adornar el lugar. Seripa no recordaba la última vez que había visto llorar a alguien, incluso ya no recordaba que el cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo así. Los guerreros saiyajin no lloraban, era casi como una ley. Una ley que ella se había asegurado de cumplir. Y ahí estaba Gine, quebrantando la regla invisible en público, tan frágil y vulnerable.

—Oye, será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de cuáles eran las razones que habían dejado a Gine en ese estado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. No creí que te afectaría tanto.

En realidad, incluso la guerrera saiyajin de clase baja estaba un poco conmocionada por ver a su capitán en compañía de Vipe. Era una hembra fastidiosa —en palabras del propio Bardock— que se había obsesionado con estar en su compañía después de haber pasado una noche juntos hace ya bastante tiempo. Sus ojos violeta habían sido testigos innumerables veces de cómo el soldado encargado de su escuadrón rechazaba sus insinuaciones; de forma que, cualquier guerrera, por muy dura y fuerte que fuera, lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a buscarlo.

¿Entonces por qué estaba con ella?

Algo debió haber sucedido. Algo que, sospechaba, estaba relacionado con su pequeña amiga.

—Mira, niña —sujetó a la más pequeña de ambos hombros, logrando así que ésta alzara la vista—. No voy a dejar que todos te vean llorando, mucho menos él, ¿me oíste? Te escoltaré hasta la salida y de ahí podrás largarte a tu vivienda para sufrir sola sin que nadie vea tu debilidad. Así que, da la vuelta, que nos vamos de aquí.

—La misión es en dos días —balbuceó.

—¡Me importa un carajo la misión!

—Seripa, por favor —el miedo la invadió de pronto. Aquel documento que aún llevaba consigo volvió a tener importancia de golpe—. Si no entrego esto firmado por Bardock mañana a primera hora, no volveré a tener oportunidad de dejar el escuadrón.

—Yo preferiría morir en una maldita misión suicida a que Toma me viera llorando por él...

—No me verán llorar —aseguró, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo último que quería era incomodar a su compañera, haciéndole notar que se había percatado del significado de sus palabras—. Bardock no sabrá nada.

Gine sonrió ampliamente, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y, sorpresivamente, comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hasta la mesa que estaban ocupando sus compañeros. Seripa no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, esperando que, efectivamente, Bardock no notara nada extraño en la saiyajin.

Se sentía aún más nerviosa que cuando decidió pasar a través de las puertas redondas del burdel. A cada paso que daba, la imagen de la mujer saiyajin de larga cabellera oscura que disfrutaba de estar sentada sobre Bardock se hacía más clara y, por un instante, se preguntó qué se sentiría estar así con él.

—¡Miren quienes han venido a unirse a nosotros! —la voz de Toma se alzó entre el bullicio, acaparando la atención de quienes se encontraban compartiendo la mesa— ¡Seripa y la pequeña Gine!

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bardock finalmente se había relajado, aun teniendo a Vipe sobre él, soltando el peso de su cuerpo en el incómodo asiento que ocupada, pero en el instante en que escuchó el nombre de Gine todos sus músculos volvieron a tensarse de inmediato.

—Estás ebrio —observó Seripa. Su compañero tenía la cara enrojecida y hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó al instante, con una expresión de falso fastidio en su rostro—. Apenas he probado un poco.

El estado de ebriedad de Toma era más que evidente, sin mencionar la cantidad de botellas de licor vacías que estaban esparcidas por la mesa, pero, a pesar de encontrarse en esa condición, era el único que no parecía estar interesado en interactuar con las mujeres que paseaban a su alrededor. Mantenía toda su atención en ellas, aunque Gine sospechaba que su mirada estaba especialmente pendiente de su compañera. Por otro lado, Panppukin apenas se había molestado en echar un pequeño vistazo en su dirección; estaba más preocupado por continuar acariciando los muslos de la hembra que tenía a su lado, mientras que Toteppo ni siquiera las miró. Parecía estar muy entretenido y feliz masticando algo al tiempo que se dejaba consentir por unas regordetas manos de mujer. Y aún sin haberse atrevido a mirar a su capitán, el panorama le resultó desagradable.

La ubicación de Bardock en la mesa ocasionó que, al detenerse, Gine quedara justo a su costado izquierdo. No podía verlo de frente, pero sentía el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Bardock mantenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña saiyajin con tanta intensidad que la hizo sentir como si fuera la única persona presente en el lugar. Le hubiera encantado poder ver su reacción en el momento en que se percató de su presencia, mas, sin embargo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver donde tenía posadas sus manos o la manera en que respondía a las caricias de la chica que lo acompañaba. Pero sí estaba lo suficientemente decidida a dejar el escuadrón, así que, con todo el miedo acumulado, Gine se giró para encarar al saiyajin.

—¿A qué has venido aquí, Gine?

Para su sorpresa, fue él quien, en el instante en que quedaron mirándose de frente, inició la conversación con su característico tono agresivo, aunque a Gine se le antojó un poco más iracundo de lo habitual. En lugar de responder inmediatamente a la pregunta que le hizo, Gine desvió la mirada hacia la saiyajin que se encontraba con él. Sus manos habían dejado de hacer contacto con su piel y su cola parecía haber perdido las ganas de juguetear en su rostro.

—Mi guerrero —una voz chillona llamó la atención de todos los presentes—, es hora de que vayamos a la habitación.

La mujer robusta que había estado estimulando a Toteppo lo tomó del brazo, y sin esfuerzo, hizo que este se levantara de su asiento y dejara de comer sin rechistar. Comenzando así a caminar juntos en dirección a las escaleras de aspecto poco resistente que se encontraban al fondo del prostíbulo hasta que se perdieron de vista en la oscuridad que guiaba a la planta alta.

—¡Toteppo no pierde el tiempo! —se burló Toma.

Gine no puso atención a las bromas de los demás integrantes de su aún escuadrón que comenzaron a apoderarse del ambiente; prefirió concentrarse en no parecer débil ante la mirada recelosa de Vipe que no dejaba de acecharla desde el momento en que se paró al lado del saiyajin con quien planeaba pasar la noche.

—Bardock —su mano se posó en la mejilla del guerrero con suma suavidad, logrando que girara la cabeza para mirarla. A los ojos de Gine, parecían una verdadera pareja y estaban tan cerca que, por un momento, creyó que lo besaría—. ¿No crees que nosotros también deberíamos irnos? La noche es demasiado corta y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar a tu lado.

Repentinamente se sintió invadida por una sensación de arrepentimiento que le comenzaba a oprimir el pecho. Qué tonta se sentía. Su capitán estaba por pasar la noche con una mujer, una mujer que no era ella y eso, además de lastimarla en lo más profundo, la hacía sentir como la saiyajin más débil del planeta. Debilidad en batalla, debilidad por la simple presencia de un hombre que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

"Regresa por donde viniste antes de que te pongas a llorar en su presencia —se dijo a sí misma—. Seripa se enojará si no me marcho antes".

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en ese instante la voz de Bardock se alzó de nuevo, más fuerte e irritado que la primera vez.

—Eres un fastidio.

Tan sencillo, doloroso y sorpresivo, al menos para una de las dos mujeres que quedaron pasmadas ante sus palabras; pero lo que más las desconcertó fue lo que el saiyajin hizo a continuación: de manera poco amable, se deshizo del contacto de Vipe e ignorando por completo el hecho de que esta aún se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, Bardock comenzó a ponerse de pie y, de no haber reaccionado con rapidez, apresurándose a hacer lo mismo, la hembra habría terminado en el piso.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —reclamó. Tan alto e imponente, se acercó a ella hasta que entre sus cuerpos no quedó espacio alguno—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en este lugar?

A ojos de los demás, su reacción resultó amenazadora, con su singular semblante sombrío y el tono agresivo de su voz. Cualquiera de los presentes habría reaccionado echándose para atrás ante su repentina cercanía. Incluso Seripa se tensó al ver cómo su capitán se acercaba de esa manera a su pequeña compañera, sin embargo, Gine lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para identificar cuando realmente estaba molesto, y ese no era el caso. Sus palabras no la intimidaron en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Reconoció su actitud; la manera de caminar, el matiz de sus palabras. Era la misma conducta que había adoptado en el peculiar encuentro a solas que tuvieron en la última misión, donde todo cambió.

—Hay asuntos que aún requieren tu atención —le recordó, rogando para que no se percatara de lo mucho que le afectó verlo con otra mujer.

Bardock supo a qué asuntos se refería. Vipe aún seguía ahí, como si esperara a que se deshiciera de Gine para retomar lo que sea que haya sido aquello que él le permitió hacer por un momento. Y no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto que Gine le recordara que lo había encontrado en una situación tan deplorable. Él ya no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, su único asunto era la saiyajin que tenía en frente. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, regalándole una mirada hostíl a la hembra e inmediatamente regresó sus ojos al amable rostro de Gine.

—El único asunto que requiere mi atención está frente a mí —sin esperar respuesta, Bardock tomó a Gine por la muñeca—. Te sacaré de este sitio ahora mismo.

A pesar de que Toma ya no pensaba con claridad debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió en tan solo un par de horas, supo que en esa ocasión no había lugar para bromas. Si existía una persona en todo el planeta al que el saiyajin realmente respetaba, ese era su amigo y capitán de escuadrón. La actitud de Bardock le resultó atípica, empero no era su problema ni algo que le afectara, a menos que estuvieran en el campo de batalla. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, como el hecho de que Seripa se colocó demasiado cerca de él y quizá eso significaba que tenía una nueva oportunidad de pasar la noche junto a ella.

—Pero... —Gine quiso protestar. No iba a negar que la idea de marcharse finalmente de ese lugar y además acompañada de Bardock era de su agrado, pero le preocupaba su amiga. No podía simplemente irse y dejarla sola en ese ambiente tan salvaje.

—No hay más qué decir —interrumpió el saiyajin de cabello en puntas, antes de que la pequeña pidiera articular otra palabra—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Está bien, Gine —la voz de Seripa acaparó la atención de ambos—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Conocía tan bien a su compañera que no le costó trabajo imaginar que el motivo de su actitud era porque ella se quedaría sola en el burdel.

—Ahora que lo dices, quiero que te asegures de que Toma no beba una gota más de licor —ordenó su capitán—, y de que esté en condiciones óptimas para la próxima misión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy niñera de nadie!

—No lo repetiré —su tono de voz no dejó lugar para más protestas—. Los veo en dos días.

Al segundo siguiente de haber terminado de hablar, Bardock comenzó a caminar intensificando la presión de su agarre, obligando a Gine a imitar su acción. Caminaba a prisa dando grandes zancadas, confiado en que, mientras sintiera la suave piel de la saiyajin entre su palma, todo estaría bien. Mientras tanto, ella estaba teniendo dificultades para seguirle el paso, pero lo compensaba la agradable sensación de calidez que le producía sentir su muñeca aprisionada por la mano de su capitán.

El ambiente del burdel le pareció diferente bajo la protección de Bardock: menos peligroso y no tan nauseabundo como cuando había estado sola. Los hombres no la miraban y lo más importante era que ninguno parecía tener intenciones de tocarla por el tan sencillo hecho de que iba acompañada por él.

Excepto uno, del cual Gine no se percató.

No muy lejos de donde ella y el soldado de cabello en puntas se abrían paso de camino a la salida, un saiyajin percibió el olor que minutos atrás lo había excitado tanto: el aroma de una hembra que presumía ser virgen, la misma que, con ayuda de otra lo habían engañado utilizando el nombre del saiyajin de élite Betroot para zafarse de él, pero no volvería a suceder.

Nizú abandonó su asiento y se dispuso a seguirlos.

•

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. ♡︎


End file.
